Un vestido para el novio
by Ilove'S
Summary: Una serie de infortunios que acompañan a Draco Malfoy en el camino al altar.
**Disclaimer:** **los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a mi adorada J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: Este fic participa del reto temático de abril _"Visitando a los muggles"_ del foro "** _ **El triángulo donde tres, están unidos".**_ **El** **relato incluye algunas palabras que pueden resultar desagradables o groseras.**

* * *

Si aquel no era el peor momento de su vida, entonces de seguro entraba en el segundo puesto. Sus pulsaciones se habían disparado por los aires, un ruido parecido al del tren cuando libera el vapor se instaló en lo más interno de sus oídos, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Tenía los músculos agarrotados por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición; y para rellenar el último punto en la lista de molestias, estaba rodeado de _muggles_.

* * *

Seis años atrás tuvo la maravillosa fortuna de coincidir en las Tres Escobas con su enemiga de todos sus años en Hogwarts, la fantástica ratita de biblioteca y heroína del Mundo Mágico, Hermione Granger. Se habría caído de culo al piso si no fuera porque ya estaba instalado en una mesa, pero eso no le impidió atragantarse con la cerveza de mantequilla cuando la vio entrar, enfundada en un discreto traje dorado y con el cabello incluso más corto que él.

Draco no se mintió a sí mismo, sabiendo desde el primer momento que lo que veía le gustaba, y mucho. El resto es una larga historia que incluye copas de cerveza de mantequilla, citas, insinuaciones descaradas, bofetadas, insistencias, presentaciones formales y una gran cantidad de comida en la casa de las comadrejas mayores junto a San Potter.

Había soportado las amenazas de los Weasleys y a los pequeños monstruos que tenían por sobrinos, la peor lasaña del mundo hecha por la adorable pero asfixiante madre de Hermione, a su padre hablando por horas de los aburridos problemas que pueden tener los muggles en los dientes, la autosuficiencia de su novia y hasta los gritos y reclamos de los Malfoy... pero esto ya era demasiado.

Ocho meses atrás había decidido que después de cuatro años de convivencia, estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. Si bien Draco era un hombre de aspecto frío y estricto, guarda todo su cariño y romanticismo para Granger. Su madre le había ayudado a preparar una comida, para cenar a la luz de las velas con música clásica de fondo, cerrando la noche de rodillas a sus pies con un gran ramo de flores y un bonito anillo para entregarle su vida.

Todo había salido a la perfección... hasta el momento de comenzar con los preparativos de la boda. Si él decía plata, ella dorado, él opinaba que debía ser en un salón, ella quería hacerla al aire libre, él elegía whisky de fuego, ella cerveza de mantequilla, él quería a Pansy y Theo, ella a San Potter y la comadreja menor. Jamás coincidirían para nada, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que debían sortear que podía elegir cada uno.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione tuvo que decidir sobre el vestido de novia, ocurrió una discusión que acarreó una semana de dolores de cabeza para Draco.

– Malfoy, cariño – dijo la castaña, con voz exageradamente dulce – ya he dicho mi última palabra, no voy a cambiar de idea.

– Por favor, ¿podrías pensarlo al menos? – insistió el ojigris.

– Draco escúchame – ordenó – nos casaremos en el mundo mágico bajo sus propias reglas, y yo quiero tener al menos algo que represente mi orígenes, o acaso no recuerdas que soy una sangresu...

– ¡SHHH! Deja de decir eso – la acalló – créeme que te entiendo Hermione, pero mi madre compra diseños exclusivos en Madame Malkin desde hace años, y no quiere que tengas un simple vestido...

– El diseño que yo quiero también es exclusivo – aclaró de mala gana – puedo negociar con muchas cosas de la boda, pero mi vestido será elegido por mi – dio por sanjado el tema y se retiró a seguir con su trabajo.

Narcissa Malfoy no estuvo para nada de acuerdo con su nuera, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, no sin antes taladrar hasta la tortura el cerebro de su único hijo. Por eso, un mes después de aquella discusión, la joven bruja se llevó en un viaje de tres días hacia Estados Unidos a su madre, su suegra, la pequeña Weasley/Potter, Lunática Lovegood y Pansy para comprar el maldito vestido en un programa que mira por esa _tevelisión_ muggle.

* * *

Y toda esa cadena de reacciones lo llevó a estar sentando junto al cararajada y el hombre Weasley mayor, en aquel instrumento de metal que viajaba por unos túneles subterráneos parecidos a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Tenía que llegar al local y recoger el vestido para su futura esposa si no quería que ésta lo echara a patadas de la casa.

Apenas si pudo bajar del otro bicho gigante que los muggles usan para volar, un _nabón_ o eso había entendido, tambaleándose por las escaleras y casi vomita sobre los zapatos de Potter; estaba acostumbrado a volar con escoba pero no a tanta altura. En aquel momento necesitaba urgentemente un poco de aire renovado porque había alguien que olía a que no se bañaba por varios días, y un molesto niño sin modales sentado a su lado no dejaba de saltar sobre el asiento chillando.

Y eso sólo fueron los primeros veinte minutos de viaje, porque luego de media hora apareció un muchacho con lo que parecían ser patas de araña sobre la cabeza, y rasgando una guitarra hizo sonar una desabrida canción que lastimó los tímpanos de Draco. Luego de la tercera presentación pidió una colaboración por su espectáculo, pero si bien Malfoy se sintió ofendido, prefirió no tener que oírlo más y sacó 3 galeones de su bolsa. Sin embargo cuando se los obsequió a aquel vagabundo, el muy descarado tuvo la altivez de mirarlo de mala forma y tirarle las monedas a sus pies.

Justo cuando el Slytherin estaba por ponerse de pie, Potty lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

– Recuerda que aquí el dinero es diferente Malfoy, ¿puedes calmarte que sólo quedan 15 minutos de viaje? – le susurró demasiado cerca de su cara.

– Ya, está bien, pero aléjate de mí que no eres mi tipo y no tienes ninguna oportunidad – con eso se ganó una mala mirada del moreno, que regresó a su posición anterior.

Efectivamente, luego del tiempo señalado, tuvieron que bajarse en la estación. Hecho que fue extremadamente horrible, siendo que todo el mundo comenzó a abandonar el tren de forma exasperada y casi corriendo. Pero Draco pudo relajarse un poco cuando subieron las escaleras hacia las calles muggles, y comenzó a sentir el aire de pleno marzo que lo revitalizó un poco.

Dejó de contabilizar las calles que llevaba caminando luego de la décima, y trató de hacer oídos sordos a cada comentario del señor Weasley: _"Oh mira Harry, ¿eso es una copia en miniatura de la Estatua de la Libertad no es así? ¿Les aplicarán un hechizo reductor? Oh por supuesto que no, son sólo muggles", "Creo que antes de regresar quiero comprar una de esas camisetas que dicen I LOVE NY, porque ¿NY significa Nueva York no es así?", "Harry, ¿crees que Molly se molestaría si llevo aquella miniatura del Central Park?", "Tal vez pueda comprarle un recuerdo del zoocoligo, a ella le gustan los animales"..._ que hombre tan hablador, pensó Draco. Y como lo dijo antes de salir de Londres, había estado investigando sobre su nuevo destino turístico, pero nadie se imaginaría que pudiera recordar tantas cosas.

La paciencia del rubio estaba en su límite para cuando Potter nombró las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar: "Allí está el local". Podría haber brincado de alegría, pero el no haría eso, por supuesto. Detuvieron el paso frente a un lugar pintado de rosa tenue, y con maniquíes posando vestidos. Draco giró levemente la cabeza para observarlos mejor, pero estaba seguro que eran maniquíes de hombres, sin embargo no dijo nada y finalmente entraron. Una mujer con un vestido negro ajustado, los ojos de Lunática Lovegood, más alta que él y con los hombros más anchos que Crabbe y Goyle se acercó a ellos.

– Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – que amabilidad tan hipócrita, pensó Draco.

– Venimos en busca de un vestido que ha quedado encargado hace tres meses.

– Bien vengan por aquí – los llamó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la parte trasera del local – ¿quién de ustedes es el afortunado?

– Soy yo – contestó frío Draco.

– Pues felicitaciones, dime ¿lo quieres probar o sólo lo llevarás?

– ¿Perdón?

– Que si necesitas probarlo...

– ¿Y por que haría yo eso?

– Fue sólo una opción, tal vez necesitas que hagan algunos arreglos. Ya sabes, algunos engordan un poco antes de la boda – dijo tranquilamente.

– Pues no veo la relación entre el vestido de novia y que yo suba de peso – soltó de mala gana. La mujer se detuvo frente a un mostrador y tomó una planilla en sus manos.

– Tranquilo, a todos les cuesta aceptar que tal vez el vestido no les quepa. Díganme ¿a que nombre lo encargaron? – el ojigris estaba un poco confundido, pero aún así contestó.

– A nombre de Hermione Granger – la muchacha observó detenidamente varias páginas de la planilla, y por último frunció el ceño.

– Lo lamento pero no hay ningún encargue a ese nombre – dijo – ¿quién de ustedes es Hermione? – Draco buscó desesperadamente la mirada de Potter, pero éste estaba pensativo.

– Pues obviamente ninguno de nosotros es mujer.

– ¿Perdona? ¿Es que ustedes vienen aquí a burlarse de nosotros? – espetó enojada – ¿Creen que no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de juegos? ¡Retírense de aquí si no quieren que llame a seguridad!

Draco observó con ojos desorbitados a la joven, pero emprendió camino a la salida sin decir nada. No quería ningún problema con los muggles, y menos con los que tenían el vestido de su novia. Cuando regresaron a la calle se alejaron hasta una esquina y se miraron extrañados.

– Tal vez con un _Confundus_ puedo hacer que nos dejen pasar hasta donde tienen guardados los vestidos y entonces ustedes...

– Ya Malfoy escucha...

– Pueden hacer un hechizo _Desilucionador_ , prometo dejar el dinero, no tengo intención de robar. Por supuesto que yo no soy ladrón...

– ¡DRACO! – espetó Harry – ¿no has entendido, no es así?

– ¿Entender qué cosa Potter?

– En ese lugar no venden vestidos de novia para mujeres.

– ¿Y entonces para quién venden vestidos? ¿Para elfos? ¿Centauros tal vez?

– Hacen vestidos para hombres Malfoy – el rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía que acotar en aquella situación.

– Me he equivocado de lugar, es sólo eso.

– ¿Es sólo eso? ¿Nada más Potter? Pues que bueno – dijo, comenzando a caminar – vamos, a ver si esta vez puedo encontrar el vestido para mi novia... quien por cierto ¡ES MUJER! ¡Al igual que yo!– gritó, haciendo que la gente le dirigiera una mirada furibunda – ¡Lo que quiero decir es que yo soy hombre y ella es mujer! Yo no necesito un vestido... ¿por qué usaría yo un vestido?

– ¡MALFOY! – lo llamó el moreno.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? – espetó, girándose hacia su no-amigo.

– Sólo quería avisarte que es hacia el otro lado.

De muy mal humor, el rubio volvió sobre sus pasos, para que San Potter los llevara, esta vez, al lugar correcto. Una vidriera gigante que citaba sobre ella, en una delicada y negra caligrafía, _"Kleinfeld Bridal"_. Donde pudieron por fin obtener el vestido que tanto ansiaba en el otro continente la castaña, y el que Harry y el señor Weasley no dejaron ver al ojigris. Según ellos era una "tradición muggle" que Hermione estaría muy contenta de que él cumpliera.

Dos semanas después de aquel incidente, todo valió la pena y quedó únicamente como un recuerdo para Draco, cuando vio llegar a Hermione desde el otro extremo del pasillo con un precioso vestido plateado que se ajustaba sobre su torso, ampliando la tela a la altura de la cadera y con detalles de flores verdes adornando la falda.

Una muy grata sorpresa, que arrancó inevitablemente una amplia sonrisa del novio, aunque algunos murmullos de desaprobación en el público. Sin embargo no importaba nada más que la conexión entre ellos, porque esa chica lograba siempre sorprenderlo y él haría cualquier cosa porque esa relación funcionara para toda la vida.

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar que el hecho de mencionar un local donde se hacen vestidos para hombres no es tema de burla, sólo es una situación que para Draco resulta totalmente nueva. No tengo nada en contra de personas LGTB, por el contrario, los apoyo.**

 **En fin, ¿me dejarían un reviews por favor? Con sugerencias, correcciones o cualquier cosa que les ocurra (excepto insultos por favor). ¡Muchas gracias por lees!**

 _ **Besotes.**_

 _ **B~**_


End file.
